1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for supporting and transporting stacked files and more particularly pertains to containers for stacked files variable in size to accommodate different stack sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of file folders is known in the prior art. More specifically, file folders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting and transporting files are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses various devices associated with files. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,870,223 to Wyant; 4,485,962 to Farley; 5,009,361 to Charlton; 5,090,732 to Kuhns and Des. U.S. Pat. No. 305,486 to Rabig all disclose file folders.
Further U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,340 to Bieber discloses a file folder in a brief case.
In this respect, the containers for supporting and transporting stacked files according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of varying in size to accommodate various sized file stacks.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved containers for supporting and transporting stacked files which can be varied in size as a function of the size of the stack. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.